Kai's Porcelain Angel
by FrEwTeSs
Summary: Kai has loved her from afar for some time, they share a common past: The Abbey. and Kai can't help but finally let his feelings show. Does she accept him? Kai/OC - One-Shot - A/U (Alternate Universe) My first story!


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Beyblade. The only thing I own in my OC Aqua.

Hello! I've been reading the Beyblade stories since 2008 – I lost my password forever and was finally able to get logged in. So here is my first story!

Only a one shot so I can see if I'm even any good at this. If so, I have a bunch of stories I have written and saved for ages that I can share with the world. =D

I watched her protectively from an out of sight spot in the trees behind her as she sat with her back to the only tree on the cliff overlooking the ocean. The gentle sea breeze played with her perfectly straight, waist length blue hair causing it to dance around her perfect little body. She was in the shade of the huge tree to protect her porcelain white skin from the harsh day sun. Intoxicating cerulean blue eyes watched the waves intently as they washed up on the sand then returned back to the ocean. She wore small black skull swim shorts that showed off her smooth, perfect porcelain legs, but she wore a baggy black t-shirt over top that she tied into a knot at her waist, you could see the straps of her bikini top around her neck that disappeared into the unflattering black garment. Every time she came with us to the beach this is where I would find her; Sitting against this tree starring out at the ocean. This gothic beauty never swam or joined into the water. Why she was up here I never knew; it was almost like she would rather sit here and watch us all protectively from above. She was an angel….

She was always quiet and never shared much, she reminded me a lot of myself but she was kind and gentle. Her gothic clothes, haunting beauty, and almost emotionless demeanour reminded me also of a vampire. Other than the fact that inside she was still warm and had a heart beat. Even though she would never talk around the others I could always get her to talk with me because we shared a common past; the abbey. Talking about the abbey was always very painful for her, I could see it in her eyes every time the subject came up, but when she was like this, with her mind free and at ease, the burden of the past left her mind and she was finally able to be at peace. When we talk about our pasts in the abbey it hurts me, I wished I was the only one that Boris did those unspeakable things to, but that wasn't the case. He had tainted this pure being forever and forced her to walk the same lonely path that he forced me onto. From what I know when she's not with us she spends her time alone in her father's mansion which worries me. Once I left the abbey I was never alone, as much as I'd hate to admit it the blade breakers saved me from just finishing myself off. But what does she have? What keeps her going?

"You know Kai you can join me over here." Her voice was better than any music to my ears. It was as heavenly as she was; soft and kind, never harsh no matter what anyone said or did. I watched her moved over slightly then gesture for me to join her. As I came up to the tree you could see how large it was. The roots tangled all through the cliff and down near the ocean, trunk was large enough for her and I to sit side by side comfortably and the canopy of the tree shaded the whole area no matter where the sun was in the sky.

I sat down next to her and starred up at the sky. Being this close to her was always hard for me. She always sent the strangest and yet most welcomed feelings through my whole body. I wanted nothing more than to hold her close and never let her go, but she isn't mine. I had fallen deeply in love with her and she didn't even know.

"Why were you watching me Kai?" My name sounded so good coming from her lips. "Curious as to why you never swim with the others? And why you are always wearing that black shirt?" I asked her. That wasn't entirely a lie; I was up here to just keep an eye on her, but I was planning on asking her anyway. She stood up and moved in front of me suddenly then looked down with a sad look on her face. It hurt me; the last thing I wanted to do was take away her brief time of relief. She slowly untied the knot in the back of her shirt then taking the bottom of the shirt she pulled it up and over her head.

She was perfect under the shirt just as everyone thought. Flat tummy, hour glass shape, and the same porcelain skin I adored so much. I looked at her confused and she gave a weak smile before she took her beautiful long hair and draped it all over her right shoulder so that her back was now bare. She turned around slowly and as she did the site I came face to face with was something I had only ever seen once before.

On her back between her shoulder blades was 'Biovolt' tattooed in blue ink. I had only ever seen this on Tala before. I had 'Biovolt' tattooed on my ankle with a bar code, but it was small and no one really noticed it and when people did they just thought it was a clever idea. Without thinking I got up and walked over to her. I placed my left hand on her hip and with my right I touched the tattoo. All the muscles in her back tensed up as my fingers moved between her shoulder blades. She was a tiny girl so the tattoo wasn't that big and her waist length hair would cover it easily, but I guess the shirt was an easier way for her to avoid having to talk about her past.

Suddenly she started shaking and I could tell she was trying to fight back tears. My hand balled into a fist and dropped to my side. Boris better rot in hell for this! She turned around and took my balled hand into her tiny and soft hands. Instantly my hand relaxed and we ended up holding hands. This girl amazed me, even with that simplest touch she was able to zap all of the anger from every fiber of my body.

"What's done is done Kai. This can't be undone and there is no point dwelling on it anymore." Aqua told me. "If that's so then why do you still wear that shirt over top to hide it?" I mentally slapped myself for blurting that out. She looked at me wide eyed and look as if she was about to protest, but her eyes returned to their sad state and she dropped the shirt to the ground. "I don't know why. I guess I'm ashamed." She said truthfully. "Ashamed?! Of something you had no control over?! That's not something to be ashamed of Aqua!" I growled angrily. She took a scared step back causing her hair to fall back over her shoulder and to lose the grip she had on my hand. The fact that she was scared of me broke my heart. "Sorry Aqua. I'll leave you alone now." I sighed and took a step back and began to turn.

Before I could move away two arms wrapped around my body and hands lay on my chest. Aqua was holding me from walking away and I could feel something wet and warm running down my back. At that point I knew my heart was racing and I knew she could feel it. "Kai, please don't leave me too." She sobbed into my back. My anger suddenly took over again. Was that all I was to her? Just a friend? "What am I to you Aqua?" I growled. She began sobbing a bit harder. "I love you..." That wasn't the answer I was expecting, but my heart leapt in my chest in excitement. I spun around, pulled her to my chest and kissed her.

We broke apart some time later and I looked deep into her eyes. "How long have you known that I've felt the same way?" I asked her. "I figured it out when you started hanging out with me upon your own free will, but I don't know how to love Kai. I was too scared to tell you." She explained. "Aqua will you be my girl?" I asked her. She had to be mine, I needed her; I craved her touch, just everything about her. "I'd love to be." She smiled at me. Happiness washed through me as I picked her up by her hips and hugged her tightly. I kissed her exposed neck tenderly and put her back on the ground gently.

"Let's go join the others." I told her as I took her hand and tried to walk away. But Aqua didn't move. "You're still scared of what the others will say?" I asked her. She nodded shyly and I smirked at her innocence. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her in close, instinctively she wrapped her arms around my torso and rested her head on my chest. My heart almost exploded from my chest from the emotions running through me. "If anyone says anything I will take care of it ok?" I asked her. She pulled away and looked up at me and smiled with a giggle. "You never talk. How are you going to deal with someone?" she teased me. I brushed her hair away from her ear and leaned down so my face was next to her now exposed neck and her ear. "I will do anything for you, My Angel." I breathed huskily then placed a soft kiss on her neck. I felt her shiver from my warm breath and my lips touching her neck and couldn't help, but smirk and kiss her neck a few more times. I pulled away with a smirk and pulled her off towards our friends.


End file.
